The Hunger
by WolfPrince95
Summary: It is has been a year since the infection broke out. Now Alex, Nick, and Dennis must fight together too protect their group from the Adults turned Flesh eating monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my Latest piece of work. I am writing it For the Nanowrimo witting month and honestly this is one of my most favorite so far. I am already half way done with the second chapter and will post it soon. Please give some Reviews. **

Bobby was out with the other kids playing in the front of the house. They knew not too go out without any of the older kids but they were bored and wanted too play outside. Bobby and the others were playing with the random toys they had found in their travels when they heard the moaning. Next thing they knew Mat was being dragged into the ally away while more came pouring out. The little kids screamed running back into the camp. You could hear Mat's screaming as they ran away. Nicholas was the first to hear the screaming" Alex Dennis hurry up" He yelled running g in the direction of the screams and saw the little kids running in terror. Nicholas tightened his grip on his bat and smashed the nearest zed's face in as Alex and Dennis did the same. "Get back in the house" Nick yelled at the kids as the trio tried too hold back the zeds. "Damn it, it there is too many f them" Dennis yelled cutting off a head with his sword. He had once been one of the leaders at camp teaching the kids how too fight before the dieses hit. Now he was just like the rest of them, just trying too surviving long enough too see the end and hope that when he turned 18 in a few weeks the same wouldn't happen to him as the adults. Alex is the one that ordered the retreat as he saw the last kid get inside. Nicholas grabbed a hold of both of them and shadow traveled them back into the house leaving the zeds confused banging against the shadow in the wall.

"What the hell happened out there?" Alex was yelling again this time at Seline who was suppose too be looking over the younglings." Why were they out there and why weren't you watching them"

"I...I don't know I shut my eyes for a few seconds. It didn't even notice them gone till you came yelling. Maybe if I had someone else here too help out I would be so tried all the time. Now if you excuse me I need to go make sure they are all there" Seline and Alex were arguing a lot since the day one. The zeds had turn put everyone on edge and when you have too take care of 13-14 odd kids it can be pretty stressful

"Ok that's enough Alex. Obviously Seline needs help and it was wrong too leave all the kids in her care." Nicholas yelled at them both. He was getting sick of the arguing "Janie!" He yelled though the building. Soon after a small girl came running down the stairs." You need something Nick"

"Yea, think you can help Seline out with the youn…" Nicholas was about too finish his sentence when Seline came running where's mat? He not with the group"

Dennis' head had looked down when Seline blurted out her message" We had heard a scream that's why we went running. I'm guessing that was him. I'm sorry Seline but there was nothing we could do for him" Seline fell into the chair behind her and began to sob. Mat was her younger step brother. He was a son of Hecate and one of the few remaining.

Alex stepped next too his cousin and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. Nick didn't know if he was lucky or not too not really have any family close too him. His mother had died early on in the infection, and was one of the lucky ones not too come back. As for his father Hades well the gods had cut them off. None of them have heard any word from the godly parents and assumed they would receive no help from them. Nick turned back too Janie placing his hand on her shoulder" go watch the younglings for Seline she is in no state too watch them right now" she just nodded before rushing off into the next room.

Nick left the room walking through the house checking on the barriers holding the zeds out. It been a year since the Infection broke out. Chiron had told us we would be safe within camp walls and he would make arrangements too bring our families into the camp. It was perfect we had more then enough food water and defenses. But, not all things last. Not long after Chiron had made the promises of bringing the families into camp the infection was at there door. The Parents of the kids who lived in New York had already been moved into the camp and living in big house or with there kids. Camp fell that night. The parents turned quickly and already began too feed on their kids. No remorse in there eyes just hunger.

Nick had woken up too screaming that night Diablo barking his lungs out. With out a second thought nick grabbed his sword, running out the door of his cabin and saw stuff that only belong in nightmares. There were kids running around screaming as adults attacked their own children ripping them too shreds. He was speechless until he heard screaming. It was Janie, She was pinned under her aunt sobbing as she tried too push her loved one away. Nick ran too her tackling the adult off ramming his sword into its chest. Nothing happened; her Aunt still went after him making the sword go deeper into her chest. Nick grabbed Janie and ran leaving his sword behind.

Not all of them had made It that night, and the ones that did made two groups, Ryan and Alex's' groups, Nick was the one that kept them informed of each others standings. Ryan's group was currently set up in his home town of Ontario while Alex's group was in his mansion in New York. They hadn't heard anything from there roman counter parts and frankly hadn't worried much about them. They had there own problems too deal with.

Nicholas had walked into his room finding Nicole curled up in their bed passed out. He had smiled seeing this image. He was lucky too still have her after this long. Not all of them were this lucky. Dennis' girlfriend and Nick's close friend Thea was killed in battle. A few months ago while we were out looking for supplies they found this home with a dozen kids no older then 12 living inside. While the group was getting the kids out the zeds showed up. They all ran but Thea, she stayed behind fighting off the zeds as Nick and the group got the younglings out of there. It was the hardest thing he ever done leaving her behind. He had blamed himself ever since and gladly took the beating Dennis delivered after Nick had told him what happened.

Nick headed over too the bed laying down next too Nicole wrapping his arms around her. She smiled holding his hands "hey Nick."

Nick frowned" We lost mat too some zeds. There was nothing we could do" Nicole curled closer too Nick "try not too blame your self babe. If there was nothing your could do then there was nothing you could do"

Nicholas just sighed" alright love" they didn't speak after that just holding each other glad each other is still there.

**So there you have it. Now please leave some reviews tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dennis was in there own armory making his rounds though the different supplies. He looked over his  
notes and noticed they were running a little short on food and will most likely have too send another  
group out. He had been on every run since what happened too Thea. He never forgave Nick for leaving  
her behind. He could have saved her, could have done something too help. But no he left her behind too  
die. He clenched on to the clip bored almost breaking it before he got his temper back under control.

He walked out of the room walking by the pictures. They had a wall dedicated too the kids who had  
fallen. His own picture of Thea was up there along side several other kids he knew like his brother  
Pollux. He ran his fingers along the pictures when he felt a hand appear on his shoulder. Dennis turned  
too find Alex, his shirt soaked from Seline's sobbing." We have been though a lot together my friend" He  
said looking at the photos.

"Too much Alex, too much." Dennis said sadly as he traced his fingers over Thea's photo." Were running  
low on food bro. We need too send another group out soon"

"We have already cleaned out everything within a mile radius and going any further out is too  
dangerous." Alex explained "The only ones that can go further out is nick and Dutch, and Dutch is with  
Ryan right now"

"I was studying the maps I found and saw that there was an Army surplus store maybe 2 - 2.5 miles from  
here. If Nick could shadow travel a few of us with him as far as he can go then we walk the rest of the  
way. He could shadow travel us back here. Imagine what's in there, Food, Weapons, clothing and gods  
know what else." Dennis almost sounded excited by his discovery. They might have finally found the  
Jackpot. He handed over the map so that Alex might have a look

"Now are you sure about this man. I don't want too be sending men out there too end up empty  
handed" Alex said examining the map" its risky going that far out and gods know how many of them are  
near that area. I'm sorry Dennis but it's just too risky we will have too make do with what we have start  
giving out tighter rations"

Dennis couldn't accept this he found a possible gold mine and he wouldn't let him go. He snatched his  
map back out of Alex's hands "fine what ever you say captain" he sad in a sour tone. He wasn't about  
too let his gold mine leave his grasp so easily.

He headed though the house looking for Gary and Nick. He knew nick would most likely be over with  
Nicole and Gary probably on the roof with his crossbow keeping the perimeter. Dennis climbed the  
stairs till he found the ladder leading up onto the roof. Once he was up he found several Apollo kids  
watching over the edge. One of them pulled back his bow and let the arrow soar hitting a zed who had  
come into the opening in front of the house. The Zed's knew they were in the house but kept there

distance in the day only daring an attack at night and even that was manageable. Dennis walked too the  
middle of the roof finding Gary leaning back in a plastic chair he had carried up there" shouldn't you bee  
watching the roads" Dennis asked not really serious

"Don't worry about it man we got this covered. The adults don't attack here they are too scared." Gary  
said smiling. He always had a somewhat carefree attitude.

Dennis motioned his head too the other kids" Think they can do without you for a few hours? I'm  
leading a supply run and I want you with us on this one."

"Yeah they can manage without me for a bit when we heading out?" Gary asked getting out of his chair,  
tossing his cross bow onto his back.

"Now meet me up front" Dennis said walking back too the ladder.

He knocked on Nick's door a few time and wasn't really surprised too see Nicole answer the door  
"Something you need Dennis?"

"Yea I need nick for a supply run can you get him up" Dennis said with a somewhat official tone. If his  
plan was going too work he need Nick and he needed him now before Alex found out.

Nicole sighed" fine ill get him up just make sure you will bring him back too me" Nicole walked over too  
the bed gently shaking Nick till he rose off the bed. Nick looked around and saw Dennis standing in his  
door way and groaned" come on man! I just got too sleep" nick complained

"Too bad now get up were going on a supply run not get dressed and get to the front door" Dennis said  
before walking off.

Ten minutes later he was at the door in his gear with Gary waiting on Nick" Where is he damn it we got  
to go before it gets dark" Dennis complained, just then Nick came running down the stairs and jumped  
over the rail

"Alright show me where we need too go so we can get out of here" Nick said looking at Dennis. He  
handed over his map too nick pointing at The Army surplus store" We need too go there do you know  
anywhere near by" Dennis asked as Nick looked over the map " I know that coffee shop near by but it's  
a 2 block walk away from where you want to go Dennis. Are you sure about this man?"

He took the map back and placed it in his sack" Yes I'm sure Nick now lets go" Nicholas sighed grabbing  
both of there shoulders and melted into the shadows. Dennis hated this form of travel but it was the  
safest way too get around now.

They popped up inside an abandon Coffee shop with the Stare bucks logo everywhere. The trio walked  
around when they head the moaning. Without missing a beat Gary had already shot his cross bow  
killing the zed" alright " Dennis said opening the map and running his finger along the streets" were  
not far from the store. All we have too do is head up ninth then hand right on first, I'll take the front  
Gary in the middle then Nick in the back. We hold a tight formation, we are quick and quiet" The others

just nodded before they headed out the door, Nick trying too hide them the best he could within the  
shadows. Everything went smoothly going down the ninth. Not a single zed in site, but they didn't drop  
there guard. The street was littered with abandon cars, smashed windows everywhere, and every now  
and then you could find a small skeleton in a car or ally. It never got easy looking at New York like this,  
completely dead, He still remembered back when this street was busy with businessman rushing from  
there lunch breaks or the see of yellow going down the street. It was so different now, so wrong.

Dennis was so deep in thought he hadn't realized he was in the middle of the cross section. He looked  
around quickly and saw first was full of Zeds. Dennis swore loudly and dropped behind a abandon car  
with Gary and Nick right next to him "Damn it Dennis you didn't see anything while you were walking  
by" Nick said in a angry tone but trying too keep his voice down. You could hear the Zed's just on the  
other side of the car.

"Shut it Nick now Shadow Travel us the hell out of here" Dennis yelled at Nick a little too loud. Heads  
began too turn towards the car they were hiding behind and the moaning had gotten louder.

"Uh, guys we have problem" Gary said loading another arrow into his weapon. Nick and Dennis both  
looked over the car and saw the Zeds beginning too move too where they are. Hunger in there eyes.

"Crap, Crap, Crap" Dennis said holding his sword out. Nick did the same with his bat. Dennis looked  
around quickly taking in his surroundings when he saw an alleyway not too far away. "Come on we can  
bottle neck them in there" Dennis yelled at the other two and started moving too it slashing at any zeds  
too get close too him.

They all ran after Dennis getting into the alley as the Adults followed suit. Nick and Gary were holding  
them back the best they could while Dennis looked for away out. He then realized that this was the alley  
behind the street the store was suppose too be on. Dennis ran down the alley way looking at the map  
till he found the back door too the store " Nicholas, Gary come on I found the store." He kicked the door  
clear in as Nick and Gary ran after him.

Once they were through the door they through what ever they could find up against the door . Once  
Dennis was sure it would hold they walked into the store. "No…No, No" Dennis dropped too his knees  
as he looked at the Empty store. The entire store was bare save a couple of boxes in the back that just  
help a couple of MRE's and Clothes "This can't be it there has too be more." He turned too the other  
boys" Look everywhere there has too be more. They searched the store three times till Dennis had  
admitted there was nothing left. He walked over too the counter slamming his fist on the counter"  
Damn it."

Just then Dennis heard two load bangs then a sound like breaking wood" Crap they broke through."  
Gary and Dennis both ran into the back room but saw the door was still holding but found Nick with his  
shotgun in his hand and a broken door lying down in front of him. Dennis walked over too Nick ready  
too yell when he heard crying coming from the door. Nick slowly dropped the gun too the floor and  
began too walk inside" Don't worry we won't hurt you. We're not adults." Dennis heard coming from  
the room. He walked over too see what was inside and saw three little kids and the oldest holding what

looked like a butcher knife "stay back" He said weakly the knife shaking slightly in his hand. Dennis  
raised his hands up as a sign of peace" Don't worry like he said we are not hear too hurt you. We just  
came looking for supplies." He studied the kid while he talked. He looked about 9 – 10 years old and  
looked like he hadn't eaten in 2-3 days. His eyes shifted to younger kids. One was roughly 8 while the  
other looked only 5. Too young too be out here on there own but this is how they found most of their  
kids. Dennis guessed they must have been friends or related to each other. Dennis took a step forward  
and the kid only pointed his knife at him "I said stay back"

Gary pushed both Nick and Dennis smiling" It's alright Uncle Gary is here. Now now kids do you really  
want to fight here." He said smiling. He had always had a way with kids though the reason behind that  
was beyond Dennis. Nicholas eyes widen then and pointed at the boy" He is one of us Dennis. He is a  
Demi" Nick said kind of shocked. Dennis was just as wide eyed; they haven't found any Demi-Gods since  
the outbreak now one just shows up out of the blue after a year.

Nick was already talking before Dennis managed too form a word"we have build a safe haven for kids  
and we would like you too come with us. We promise you Food, Shelter , and Security


End file.
